The present disclosure relates to a lens module having an optical system including six or more lenses.
Generally, a camera for a mobile communications terminal includes a lens module and an imaging device.
Such a lens module typically includes a plurality of lenses and includes an optical system including the plurality of lenses to capture an image of a subject to be projected onto the imaging device. In this regard, as an imaging device, a device such as a charge coupled device (CCD), or the like, is used, and such an imaging device generally has a pixel size of, for example, 1.4 μm or more.
However, in accordance with a gradual decrease in the sizes of mobile communications terminals and camera modules mounted therein, a pixel size of the imaging device has been decreased to, for example, 1.12 μm or less. Therefore, development of a lens module having a low F No. of, for example, 2.3 or less, at which a high degree of resolution may be implemented in images captured thereby, even under the above-mentioned conditions, has been demanded.